Ingsm
by Louilitious
Summary: A hot steaming threesome between Krillin, Vegeta and Goku. Goku/Vegeta Krillin/Vegeta Goku/Urinal Daft/Punk


MARY LOUS FIRST FANFIC

MARY LOUS FIRST FANFIC!!111111!1!1!1 PLEEZ B GENTUL!!

MY 4TH LANGUAGE IS INGLESH I AM TO BE SPEAKINGS IT VERY GOOD MAYBE!!

ARE YOU AM WHAT ARE IS THE AM THE SWEDISH!

Thankyou 222itainyako for beta me.

Vegeta was shy. It was his first day on the job, and he didn't know how to wait at tables on roller blades. But that wasn't the worst part. What was worse was his maids dress. All the waitresses had to wear one. It was bright pink with ruffles everywhere. The brown eyed beauty peaked a look at himself in the tiny skirt. "Oh boy" he thought aloud "I sure hope Pickles doesn't come in today".

Vegeta blushed bright crimson just thinkning about his raven haired beauty. Dear sweet jesus he wanted to fuck that dirty sonuvabitch till he was blue in the ass.

Running a hand down his body, his toasty pecs glistened with sweaty moistness.

Fuck but he was hot.

Suddenly as he was at am table serving, he looked up and with a jolt saw his mahogany eyed golden black haired duke of 'sandwhiches' enter the roller disco. The rink was ablaze with his presence.

They sexfully began to skate.

Their dark orbs met and he felt the tray slip from his hands, falling towards him and all down his front. The large Lamingtons and Raspberry lemonade soaked his dress and covered them in chocolate and dessocated coconut. Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up and he knew that they would be a dark scarlet in colour and he couldn't bring himself to look up again. Footsteps seemed to echo around the busy disco roller rink despite it being very lound and he bit his lip, piercing the skin in his embarrassment.

"Hey!" they heard an angry voice call angrily. Pickles snapped his head up, wondering where the source of the voice was sureced. but vegeta know. He recognised that voice all too well. "Get away from my woman! What are you doing vagita? I spent enough money on that new dress. You'd better look after it!"

"I know" the blue eyed prince spoke with tears falling down her cheek. "I'll go change right now". "No you won't!"

Krillin was a studly pimp muffin. He was a bad mofo and vegeeta knew it. Krilling always got his payments.

Vegeta hastily scooted back into the rink, hoping to lose Krillin in the crowd. But the sturdy rugged short man skated after him, and soon they were screwing heartily as they skated anticlockwise to the strains of 'words don't come easy.'

"Take me here, by the hotdog cart,' the smoldering-eyed prince panted lustily, as his icy grey blue azure cyan magenta purple eyes looked deeply into the shiny shiny head and ripply ears.

They slid forward still and all of a sudden Vegeta felt himself being entered. Krillin moaned as he slid all the way to the hilt inside the silky shaft. He began to trust forward, and soon Vegeta was maoning along with him. He liked it hard and fast but he was hardly ever allowed his reliese while Krillin was still inside him. He had to go and jerk off latewr. For now he cried out as something deep inside of him was hit and light exploded before his deep Amber orbs.

The three continued to skate together in an orgy of manly feasts. Vegeta was so close to loosing it. Any minute now, but no he had to save it somehow. People were begin to look their way as he came closer and closer to bliss. "PICKLES!" he screamed with pleasure. "What?!" shouted Krillin. "Pickles!, you good for nothing whore!! You've been cheating on me again!" With this, Krillin become more vilont with his motions. Vegeta didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it hurt. "No!" he screamed, and with one last thrust he felt himself being filled with man chowder. "This is so romantic". Finally, Vegeta was let set free, but in the process his butt exploded from all the excessive amounts of juice. "Oh boy!" he screamed once again as his blade came into contact with the mess which was a result of their hard love. Embarressed by his fall, Vegeta attempted to run away and hide. He had momentarily forgotten his blades, and found himself falling down once again into the puddle of man puke.

Daft Punk were not amused. DJs at the rink that night, Vegeta fled their snide French remaks and hurtled into the mens room only to find a drunken Goku cradling his limp member after failing to arouse himself, half conscious slumped over the urinal.

Vegeta tried to edge to the other side of the room but Goku tripped and fell as he tried to leave the urinal and accidentally implanted himself into the prince's holy crevasse.

Blinded by his libido Goku began to thrust madly into the tightly puckered hole, spured on by Vegeta's already arounses state and the soft mewls he began to make after his most private place was violated for the second time. He couldn't help enjoying the sensations the hot hardness created inside him. Things were hawt.

And then Vegeta woke up. Bulma was all like "Vegeta, what's wrong" was what Bulma was all like. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Vegeta looked surprised at his wife. "Shut up and bend over".

The end.

P.S: This is my first fic and I am so proud it is it is. If anyone would be kind enough to draw us some, I would be very apprictiav. Pleaz contact on

Lol! I will lick cream for you! – Mary Lou xoxo

Louilitious


End file.
